The Talk
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Just a little talk between Juvia and Lucy after Lucy and Gray start dating.


The Talk

* * *

"Lucy-san… may Juvia have a word with you?"

The blonde looked startled. She had been actively avoiding Juvia due to the fact that she and Gray were now a couple and the news had spread throughout Fairy Tail. Ever since then, she had been terrified that Juvia might come out from somewhere and actually try to kill her. Juvia being… well, Juvia after all. It wasn't so hard to imagine the water manipulating wizard plotting to kill her. With Juvia being the Gray-obsessed stalker she is.

"Uh… well, you see Juvia…" The blonde struggled to find the right words, then sighed of defeat. "Sure."

"Please come with Juvia, Lucy-san." The bluenette directed, gesturing towards the direction she was walking.

Lucy, though hesitantly, started to slowly walk with her friend, being cautious at all times, trying to be prepared for anything. It was terrible of her not to trust her nakama, but with Juvia, you just couldn't tell what's with her.

She was deep in thought when Juvia's voice interrupted. "Lucy-san."

The celestial spirit mage, startled, jumped back a bit. "E-Er…" She stuttered. "Yes? What is it, Juvia?"

"Juvia would like us to sit down." The bluenette replied, pointing toward the two empty seats at a café nearby them. "Is that all right with you, Lucy-san?"

The blonde was a bit surprised that the girl was actually considering her. Usually Juvia would just tell her what to do, never in her life she imagined that Juvia would actually consider her for once. Maybe her bluenette friend had finally defrosted her heart…

Lucy smiled warmly, then nodded. "That's fine with me, Juvia!" She said cheerfully. "That's really thoughtful of you."

The bluenette stared at her words, then quickly shook it off and started walking again. "Sit." She said.

Lucy nodded and sat down. "So…" She said. "What did you want from me, Juvia?"

"Er…" Juvia said awkwardly. "Uh…"

The blonde looked a bit taken aback. "If this is about Gray…"

The water mage shook her head. "This had nothing to do with Gray-sama." She said firmly. "Well, not really. It took a long time, but Juvia has to admit defeat to her love rival, Lucy-san. You've won him fair and square. Juvia cannot force her love onto Gray-sama. For the first few weeks Lucy-san and Gray-sama started dating, Juvia still tried to interfere with your romance… Juvia is very sorry!"

The blonde stared at her in shock. "I-It's okay!" She said quickly. "It's really okay, Juvia!"

"Juvia did a terrible thing!" The bluenette wailed. "Juvia must be punished! Please punish Juvia, Lucy-san!"

"Eh?!" Lucy asked. "N-No! It's okay, Juvia! Besides, I'm not really into that kind of thing!"

"J-Juvia deserves to be punished!" Juvia insisted. "She's horrible! She… She wanted nothing to do with Lucy-san! Because Lucy-san was dating Gray-sama… Juvia was so envious of her, she was horrible! Juvia… Juvia… really should be punished! She made Lucy-san and Gray-sama feel very uncomfortable!"

"Juvia…" Lucy said. "Please don't say such things about yourself…"

Juvia looked up at her. Then looked down sadly. "Juvia can see why Gray-sama chose Lucy-san over Juvia." She said. "Juvia is a stalker and is very dumb and obsessed and mean and has nothing in common with him and always tries to force her love onto Gray-sama. But Lucy-san is kind and very smart and pretty and she has a lot in common with Gray-sama, like reading and Gray-sama thinks Lucy-san is cute… Juvia never stood a chance, but she was too stupid to realize this."

"No!" The blonde said. "You're none of those things, Juvia… you're kind and you're pretty smart to me… and you're very pretty, Juvia!"

"But Lucy-san is much better than Juvia…" Juvia said. "Juvia envies Lucy-san. Everybody likes Lucy-san… Lucy-san is very special… and everybody loves her. But Juvia is an outsider still… no one will ever love Juvia…"

"That's not true." Lucy said kindly. "Everybody has their flaws, Juvia. I'm not really the perfect person you make me out to be. You're not an outsider, Juvia… it's just that you always distance yourself from everyone else… and there is someone who loves you."

"Really?" Juvia asked. "Who?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "How about Lyon?" She asked. "Remember? Lyon Vastia? I can understand if you're not ready to move on from Gray yet… but give him a chance. He's been trying really hard to get your attention, you know… he's just like you! He won't take no for an answer, Juvia! He really loves you… and I'm sure that he'll treat you kindly, like he's your prince in shining armour!"

"But… Juvia…"

"You have to give him a chance, Juvia!" Lucy said. "It's not good to judge people without getting to know them first! Get to know Lyon!"

"But…" The bluenette protested. "But Lyon-sama… Lyon-sama stalks Juvia. Lyon-sama forces his love onto Juvia. Juvia dislikes boys like Lyon-sama…"

"Isn't that the same way you treated Gray?"

"Well… yes…" She admitted. "But Gray-sama was very kind and didn't mind… But Juvia isn't so kind. She finds boys like Lyon very annoying. But Lucy-san has a point, Juvia did do that to Gray-sama…"

"And he ended up dating me." Lucy finished her sentence. "That's my point. Why not make up for doing that to Gray by dating Lyon? After all… they're practically brothers… I mean they lived together with that Ul for a long time so-"

"Lyon-sama is Gray-sama's brother?!" Juvia asked. "Juvia should have realized this a long time ago! Even if Gray-sama marries Lucy-san one day…. Juvia could actually fall in love with Lyon-sama and then her and Lyon-sama could get married and then Juvia and Lyon-sama and Lucy-san and Gray-sama would be family!"

"Uh… Juvia… you're thinking too far into the future!" The blonde exclaimed. "I-I only said they were _practically _brothers! They're not related by blood you know! Eh, Juvia? Are you listening?!"

But the bluenette was already in her own little world. Making up her own little future. Lucy smiled sheepishly. _She's really dedicated, isn't she?_ She thought. _Juvia really does care for her loved ones… but she's really out of control on it… heh._

"But…" Juvia said suddenly. "Juvia doesn't like the way Lyon-sama stalks her… in fact, Juvia thinks he's watching right now. He'll never change, will he…?"

Lucy could say nothing to this. She could only stare at her friend. It was true, Lyon was like that… she wondered if there were something she could do… but-

"I could change for you, Juvia-chan!" Lyon said, suddenly appearing in front of them.

Lucy just about fainted, her mind spinning from all of this. A million questions popped back and forth in her head. Why was he here? How long had he been here? How did he know they were there? She found herself unable to answer any of them, and looking at Juvia, she was more confused than the stellar mage was.

"Lyon!" The blonde exclaimed. "Why are you here? How are you here?!"

"I came here to follow Juvia-chan of course!" He said, looking dreamily at the water mage. "Juvia-chan is so wonderful! I just can't seem to take my eyes off of her! And I jus stalked you guys here! Juvia-chan is awesome! Oh Juvia-chan!"

"Shut up!"

Lucy knew that he was about to make a speech about Juvia now, she wondered how long it would last, so she just stood there, dumbfounded by his speech.

"Juvia-chan is the best!" He carried on. "I love Juvia-chan with all my soul, and I can't seem to take my eyes off of her these days! I feel my love for her growing every minute! Every second! I just want to be with Juvia-chan forever! Since you, Lucy, and Gray are dating! I hope Juvia-chan will come to me for comfort now! Since there's no on else to turn to… Juvia-chan will be mine soon! Right, Juvia-chan! Oh Juvia-chan!"

"J-J-Juvia hates people who stalk!" The bluenette exclaimed. "Juvia hates the way Lyon-sama acts around Juvia!"

Lyon looked heartbroken. He looked just about as sad as a child is when they're scared, or someone took their candy. For some reason, Lucy found this as a bit pathetic. _I've got to be more sympathetic. _She thought.

"Juvia has a point though…" Lucy said sheepishly. "You should stop stalking her… it makes women very uncomfortable…. To be honest I find it a bit creepy."

"So if I stop stalking her, then Juvia-chan will go out on a date with me?" He asked hopefully. "I can even work on not calling you Juvia-chan, Juvia-chan! I can try to call you just Juvia! It's going to take a lot of effort, but I'm willing to do it! Anything for Juvia-chan! Er… Juvia…!"

"Er… Okay…?" Juvia answered.

"Eh?!" He exclaimed. "Did I hear right? Juvia-chan said yes to a date with me? Oh lets go right now, Juvia-chan! I know this great restaurant downtown and I'm sure you'll love it, Juvia-chan!"

"So quickly?!"

"Come on, Juvia-chan!"

"Juvia told you to drop the -chan!"

The rest of their conversation was drowned out by the chatting of the citizens of Magnolia. Lucy was happy to have their misunderstanding solved out… if only Gray was here right now and it would've been perfect for her.. oh-

"What'd Juvia want you for?" A voice asked from behind. She looked back to see it was Gray, then he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh it was nothing!" She said. "Let's just say she might be busy with Lyon for a while…"

"Eh?"

"We're friends." She told him. "And I told her to go out with Lyon…"

"You two are friends now? Never thought that'd happen…" He said. "But that's one of the things I love about you!"

"I love you too, Gray."

As they walked along side by side. The blonde hoped that Juvia's relationship with Lyon would grow… and that she'd love Lyon just as much as she once loved Gray…

Gray was right though, she never thought they would be good friends.

It still hadn't sunk in quite yet.

Friends.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Oh it's been so long since I've written an actual one-shot… How was it? Was it a bit boring? I found myself laughing when I wrote the part where Lyon just suddenly appears. **

**Please review of what you thought of it!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
